


A Chain Reaction

by childrenofthesun



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Consensual Non-Consent, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley attempts to be earnest but gets distracted by Aziraphale's blatant horniness, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Under-negotiated Kink, is it redundant for me to use that tag when it's the vast majority of what I write, little bit of pining angst sprinkled in amongst the humour and horniness because I am incorrigible, yes the title is a very bad pun and I will not apologise for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24020980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childrenofthesun/pseuds/childrenofthesun
Summary: Based on this prompt from the kinkmeme:The whole Bastille encounter was entirely orchestrated by Aziraphale.He can't pursue Crowley romantically due to them being on different sides; but being takenby forceby a demon while unable to perform miracles is the perfect excuse for them both. He even refuses to directly inform Crowley beforehand to maximise the chances of it being natural enough for Hell.Except Crowley doesn't have a mean bone in his body, and Aziraphale really needs to sell what a defenceless, stupid, horny little tart he is.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 51
Kudos: 456
Collections: Good Omens Kink Meme





	A Chain Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> For this prompt from the kinkmeme: https://good-omens-kink.dreamwidth.org/3161.html?thread=2633305#cmt2633305
> 
> Mind the tags; this fic is consensual, but arguably not the most safe or sane.

"Honestly, angel, I'm beginning to wonder whether you enjoy playing the damsel in distress," Crowley teased, blatantly ignoring the immense satisfaction he himself got from rescuing the angel from whatever trouble he'd managed to embroil himself in. The latest misadventure had ended up with Aziraphale here, chained up in the bowels of the Bastille, his cream-coloured finery near glowing against the dark stone of his cell. "Are you sure you haven't done this on purpose?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Aziraphale sniffed haughtily, but not entirely convincingly. "I told you, I'm out of miracles at the moment. I really can't help myself."

Crowley chuckled. "I think that's exactly what I said, isn't it?"

"Now, _really_ ," Aziraphale huffed.

"Y'know, I think I'm rather enjoying this," Crowley drawled, regarding the chains encircling Aziraphale's wrists, stark against the pristine pale of his overcoat, with a great deal of amusement. He made no move to take them off. "You, all locked up and helpless, as if you're some wicked thing in need of punishment."

Aziraphale looked down at where he was shackled, then back to the demon lounging in the corner of his cell.

"Yes, rather," he said quietly, the faintest dusting of pink touching his cheeks. "Why, I'm entirely at your mercy at present. You could do anything you liked with me, anything at all, and I wouldn't be able to stop you."

Crowley stared him for a few seconds, humour giving way to a rush of sudden and unexpected arousal. Then he gulped, the bob of his throat surely visible even as he pushed uncertainly away from the wall, the mood in the room shifting palpably. "...Wait. What are you saying?"

Aziraphale shrugged a demure shoulder, peering up at Crowley through his lashes. "I'm merely stating the facts, dear boy. Really, I'm so helpless in this state that _were_ your bosses ever to find out about it, they'd be more likely to question why you didn't take advantage."

"Hgnh," Crowley replied.

"I can understand the temptation," Aziraphale said calmly, almost idly, as if he couldn't see that Crowley was on the edge of a confused and horny meltdown. "An opportunity like this, it must be impossible to resist. It isn't as if I'd be able to defend myself, I would simply have to take whatever is being given to me."

Crowley's throat bobbed again, gaze fixed on Aziraphale's lips as he unconsciously licked his own. "You… you'd want that?"

"I'm an angel," he reminded Crowley, a little breathlessly, with his pupils blown wide. "I'm not permitted to want such things. It would have to be forced upon me, any cries of protest ignored entirely as I was used for someone else's pleasure." He shifted his thighs open a little wider on the stool he was perched on, just the barest hint of a smile on his face as he watched Crowley track the motion avidly. It did not at all escape Crowley's attention that Aziraphale's breeches were more than tight enough to show his burgeoning erection. "What with how I'm chained up at present, I can only imagine how easy that would be to accomplish."

"Right," Crowley said, throat dry. He swallowed again. "Not something any self-respecting angel would ever do with a demon."

"Of course. There would be all sorts of trouble if I were to do something like that willingly, it simply isn't the done thing," Aziraphale agreed. Then, after a pause, he added, "It would be an awful shame if you did it anyway."

"Ngk," Crowley managed.

"I expect that there must be any number of ways you might wish to defile your adversary, after all," he said, clearly intent on giving Crowley a heart attack.

Crowley nodded several times to himself, needing a few seconds to restart his brain before he was able to use it in a decision-making capacity.

Rather than stepping closer, Crowley moved away. He saw uncertainty and mortification flicker briefly across Aziraphale's face, then vanish when Crowley lifted one foot to rest against the bottom arc of one of the loose-hanging chains that connected Aziraphale to the wall. Their eyes met just as Crowley stamped down on the chain, making it taut as he pressed it to the floor. Aziraphale was jerked from his seat with a cry, knees skidding across the dirty cell floor, instantly sullying the pale fabric of his breeches. He let out a soft gasp when Crowley moved in close, legs braced wide either side of the chains, seizing Aziraphale's hair and yanking his head upright once more.

"Right mess you've landed yourself in, isn't it, angel?"

"Terrible," Aziraphale replied, voice cracking, his pupils two inky black pools within the lagoon-blue of his eyes. "I've been quite foolish, being captured like this. I expect that you'll be very thorough in ravishing me, to punish me for my hubris."

Crowley reminded himself that his brain was more conceptual than organic, so no matter how much it might feel like it, it wasn't possible for him to have a stroke. He gave himself a mental shake, pulling Aziraphale's head further back, making the angel swallow, his breathing coming a little harder, hands clenching in their binds.

"Don't you look _delectable_ ," Crowley murmured, hand sliding down from Aziraphale's hair to cup his chin, thumb resting on his bottom lip.

How many times, now, had Crowley watched those peach-perfect lips wrap around whatever fine delicacy the angel had selected for his meal? How many times had he imagined how those lips would feel on his skin?

Now, they parted slightly under Crowley's touch, and he tried not to go weak at the knees at the thought that he'd soon find out.

"I think," he continued, the words only coming with confidence because he could see the lust swimming in Aziraphale's gaze, "that delicious as you might look, I'd much rather put your mouth to use."

Aziraphale let out a whimper that Crowley might have otherwise mistaken for fear, if not for the way the angel's hips rocked forward slightly, chasing the meagre friction of the front of his breeches. A glance down showed Crowley that Aziraphale was fast approaching the point where his breeches would be uncomfortably tight. The sight made Crowley's blood rush south, and he sternly ordered his fingers not to shake as he slowly undid the buttons of his jacket one-handed. Aziraphale let out a soft little sound, tongue swiping across his lips without him even seeming to realise it, a hair's-breadth from brushing Crowley's thumb.

Crowley couldn't help but push his thumb into Aziraphale's mouth, pressing down on his tongue, forcing those plump lips to part as his fingers curled under the angel's chin. Aziraphale gave him a look like he desperately wanted to suck on it. But, of course, he didn't – how would _that_ look to anyone observing, after all – and instead held himself still, mouth held open wide, as Crowley unlaced his breeches at the same torturous pace. He kept his eyes fixed on Aziraphale the whole time, pushing his thumb over the angel's tongue with gentle, rhythmic thrusts.

He loosened his laces enough to draw his cock free, giving himself a few lazy strokes as Aziraphale watched him avidly. He withdrew his thumb, pinching on the angel's bottom lip to keep his mouth open before slowly feeding him his cock. Aziraphale made an infuriated sound, making Crowley bless under his breath as the vibration went up the length of him.

"What's the matter?" he asked, grinning and pressing in a little deeper, feeling Aziraphale begin to choke a little at the intrusion. "No sound of delight when you finally get your mouthful, when you're normally _so_ expressive about that sort of thing. Does the taste of a demon's cock offend your palate, angel?"

Aziraphale made another noise at him, even as he pulled against the chains on his wrists, against the grip Crowley still had on his hair, pushing himself further down Crowley's cock in what could only be non-verbal indication that Crowley should fuck his mouth harder.

And Crowley did so love indulging the angel, after all.

He readjusted his grip on Aziraphale's curls, grabbed hold of the angel's cravat in his other hand, and shoved the last few inches in.

Aziraphale relaxed with a soft groan, eyelids fluttering shut as Crowley bottomed out in his mouth, arms hanging limp in their chains. Crowley blessed again as it sent another vibration along the length of his cock. He bit down on his bottom lip as he gazed down at Aziraphale's soft, wanton face, those lips stretched obscenely wide, pale eyelashes laid out across his cheeks like crescent moons.

Aziraphale seemed to remember suddenly that he really ought to be struggling with the fact that a demon's cock had been jammed down his throat, and let out an aborted cough, the muscles of his throat constricting around Crowley.

"Fuck," Crowley muttered as he began to properly thrust into Aziraphale's mouth, the wet, near-profane sound Aziraphale's lips made around him sending a shock of heat through him. He fell into a steady rhythm, the lewd sound only increasing. Aziraphale let out an occasional choked whimper, involuntary tears springing to his eyes from the forcefulness of Crowley's thrusts. When Crowley tried to moderate his pace even a little, though, Aziraphale immediately yanked at his chains to force himself down Crowley's cock all the harder. In the end, he was helpless to do anything but oblige the angel's desires, and so fucked Aziraphale's face hard enough to send tears streaming down his cheeks.

It didn't take long for Crowley's hips to start stuttering, his grip on Aziraphale's hair tightening. Aziraphale let out a long, low sound that sounded like distress, but was so clearly meant to drive Crowley over the edge that he couldn't help but topple off it. He shook himself to pieces, knees nearly giving out as he came down Aziraphale's throat.

"Fuck, angel," he rasped, trying to scrape his scattered brain back together.

He wanted to gently wipe away the tears and saliva on the angel's face. He wanted to lovingly cradle Aziraphale's chin and tell him how well he'd done, taking everything Crowley had given him. He wanted to ask if this was shaping up to be all that he'd hoped for.

But of course, he couldn't.

"Filthy little mouth you've got on you, don't you?" he said instead as he laced up his breeches, because at least that was safe to say.

Aziraphale fought to catch his breath, lungs pulling in air in stops and starts. He scrubbed at his face with his sleeve, clearly giving up on the whole outfit as a lost cause, what with all the grime ground into the fibres. "You've certainly made a mess of me," he said in breathless agreement.

Crowley's lips curled up into a grin, noting with no small amount of delight the way Aziraphale was still straining aggressively against the front of his trousers. "You say that like you think I'm done with you."

The angel gazed up at him coyly. "But you've already defiled me. Surely that must leave you satisfied?"

"Oh, angel," he tutted, thumb tugging at Aziraphale's reddened bottom lip before pulling away to circle around behind him. "You should know it takes more than that to _sssatisfy_ a demon."

A shiver went through Aziraphale, visible even under his overcoat. Crowley reached out suddenly, grabbing Aziraphale by the hips and dragging him back. The chains went taut and Aziraphale let out a startled yelp as he was forced to bend over double. Crowley made short work of flipping up the back of Aziraphale's coat and tearing his way through the breeches beneath, drawing the only genuine sound of protest Aziraphale had made throughout the entire proceedings. Crowley chuckled but otherwise ignored him, fingers curling into the crease of Aziraphale's hips as his thumbs dug into the flesh of the angel's cheeks, spreading them open for his viewing pleasure.

Crowley looked down at Aziraphale spread out before him and licked his lips, tongue tingling as it brushed the heavy, honeyed scent of lust into his mouth. And it truly was only that – not even the faintest trace of acrid fear came from the angel, even as he was held open and exposed by someone he should have considered his enemy.

"Y'know, I think I've changed my mind," Crowley said, watching Aziraphale's hole flutter.

"You're going to release me, then?" Aziraphale asked, sounding incredibly put-out.

Crowley laughed. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" he murmured, even though they both knew he wouldn't. "No, I was more thinking that I'd like to _tassste_ you, after all."

So saying, he leant down and laved his tongue over Aziraphale's hole.

"Oh!" Aziraphale let out a startled sound at the contact, jerking forward. "Oh, you mustn't," he protested, only vaguely in the realm of subtlety as he pushed back into the sensation. Crowley supposed that even if someone walked in on them, though, the motion could easily have been interpreted as being a result of Crowley pulling back on Aziraphale's hips. As such, he quite happily let his tongue press deeper, flickering along Aziraphale's rim, putting his more serpentine attributes to good use. Sure enough, despite Aziraphale's slightly theatrical protests, he opened for Crowley with telling speed, the demon's tongue forking as it pushed in to stretch him even wider. Making sure to keep one hand hooked under Aziraphale's hip, Crowley let the other wander, cupping and gently rolling the angel's balls in his hand. Aziraphale spasmed at the touch, hips inadvertently jumping and pulling against Crowley's grip. Crowley smiled against Aziraphale's rim and tugged a little harder, until the angel settled beneath him once more. Tongue still lapping incessantly into him, Crowley's grip shifted, hand now circling around Aziraphale's cock, achingly hard and already dripping.

"Oh…" Aziraphale sighed softly, rolling into Crowley's fist before remembering himself. "Does your depravity know no bounds, you foul fiend?"

Crowley managed to turn his snort into a more thematically appropriate low chuckle as he pulled back to speak. "You're in for quite the surprise if you think _this_ is the worst I'm going to do to you," he said, fingers dragging through the precum tracing its way down from the tip of Aziraphale's cock and spreading it down its length. He wrapped his hand around the angel's cock once more, only needing a very minor miracle to make the glide of his hand frictionless as he began to rhythmically stroke. "I'm going to make you cum for me," he murmured with a slight growl, like it was a threat. Aziraphale let out a soft moan, like it was a promise. He gave Aziraphale a near-playful nip on one plump arse cheek, with just enough of a hint of fang to make the angel tremble, before plunging his tongue into him once more.

Any way Aziraphale tried to move would give him more of one or the other, so who could blame him for bucking forward into Crowley's fist, if it gave him a momentary reprieve from that driving tongue? Who could blame him for pressing back against the heat of the demon's mouth, if it gave him even the briefest respite from the possessive curl of Crowley's fingers?

"Oh, please," he moaned, then promptly buried his face against his sleeve and bit down into it, so that they could both pretend he was about to beg for mercy, not for more. It was hardly a concern anymore if he got a bit of saliva on his coat sleeve now, not with the way they were being dragged through the dirt.

Aziraphale's hips jolted, thighs quaking. His moans increased in pitch, his control over his corporation deteriorating as he shouted something that definitely wasn't Crowley's name into his elbow. For his part, Crowley kept a tenacious grip, keeping his tongue buried deep until he felt Aziraphale clench around him, spilling over Crowley's hand into the dirt below with a sound close to a sob. He lazily pumped the angel all the way through his orgasm, right up until he started to keen from overstimulation. Crowley withdrew his tongue, running his thumb along Aziraphale's sensitive rim so that he'd shudder. Aziraphale mewled at the sensation, pressing one flushed cheek against his forearm so that he could watch Crowley move behind him as he caught his breath. Crowley caught his eye, and, with a satisfied smile, slowly licked his lips.

Those lust-dark blue eyes gazed at him so hungrily that Crowley couldn't help but feel his cock pulse with arousal, fully hard once more. Even as he ached, though, he paused, uncertain if it would be too much for Aziraphale, having just cum already.

Aziraphale's eyes dropped pointedly to the tent in Crowley's breeches, tilting his own hips a fraction in its direction, wordlessly addressing Crowley's doubts.

Sweet Satan, Aziraphale was going to be the death of him.

He began to unlace his breeches once more, Aziraphale watching him hotly all the while. He pulled his cock free, giving himself a few lazy strokes as he regarded the angel before him, still bent over and inviting. "You know what happens now, don't you?" he murmured, running his thumb through the precum gathering at the tip of his cock before rubbing it along Aziraphale's rim.

Aziraphale whimpered, hips jerking and hole clenching.

"I asked you a question," Crowley teased, swirling his thumb in a steady circle, occasionally nudging the tip inside, as his other hand curled around the angel's hip. "Tell me what you know I'm about to do."

The words seemed to punch their way out of Aziraphale's mouth. "You're going to fuck me."

Crowley's cock throbbed. "That's right, angel," he purred. "Gold star."

Then Crowley withdrew his thumb, replaced it with his miracle-slicked cock, and began to push.

Aziraphale sucked in a sharp breath, hole fluttering and clenching rhythmically as Crowley pressed in. The pressure on his cock was just shy of painful, and Crowley let out a hiss of his own as he sank in inch by slow inch. Aziraphale let out a low groan at the intrusion, involuntarily scrambling up onto his hands as he moved away from the sensation, then steeled himself. "Oh, you… you despicable demon!" he gasped, biting his lip as he reversed course, slowly pushing himself back to meet Crowley's thrust even as he winced at the oversensitivity.

"Name-calling isn't going to do you any favours, angel." Crowley grinned, leaning down to drag his teeth along the shell of Aziraphale's ear. "You're going to have to beg much more prettily than that if you want me to stop."

"I am an _angel_ ," Aziraphale shot back, breathless and scandalised. "I won't beg for the likes of you."

Crowley shrugged one shoulder. "Suit yourself," he said, and snapped his hips forward hard enough that Aziraphale fell back down onto his elbows.

"Oh!" Aziraphale cried out, eyes fluttering shut. " _Oh–_ " The rest of his words cut off abruptly when Crowley pulled out a few inches only to plunge deep once more. It was unclear if Aziraphale had been about to call out God's name or Crowley's, but it seemed inadvisable to allow either to occur.

He placed both hands on Aziraphale's hips now, dragging him back so that his wrists were taut against his manacles, only the thick weave of the angel's coat keeping the metal from biting into skin.

"You really are–" Crowley interrupted himself with another deep pump of his hips, "–quite helpless like this, aren't you? Could keep you – _mnh_ – here for days if I wanted." He bent down to nip at Aziraphale's ear again, thrusts shallower but quicker. Aziraphale shuddered at the new angle, the feel of Crowley's sharp canines scraping over his skin. "Just keep time stopped, have you all to myself."

"Someone would–" He broke off with a soft cry as Crowley resumed his harder pace, bracing his forehead against his arms, chains clinking. "Someone would notice eventually."

Crowley chuckled. "What, worried about Heaven seeing you in disgrace?" he teased, tangling his fingers in Aziraphale's hair and pulling back, the angel's breathing going rough as his cravat dug into his neck. "I would have thought they think this a just punishment, letting yourself be at a demon's mercy in the first place." Crowley thrust into him long and deep, hips tilting just so to drag the head of his cock over Aziraphale's prostate with every press in. "Or even just some humans? What would they think, after all, you in all your fancy trimmings getting buggered by a commoner? They've repealed all the sodomy laws here not too long ago, they'd probably enjoy seeing an aristocrat being knocked down a peg or two."

Aziraphale let out a ragged little whimper, and when Crowley snuck a hand between the angel's thighs once more, his cock was hard and leaking steadily. Crowley gave him a brief squeeze before shifting his grip back to the angel's hips. "Let's see if I can't get you to cum for me again without me having to touch your cock, hm?"

The way that Aziraphale's hips twitched, breath punching out in short gasps, told Crowley it wouldn't be long either way. Which was convenient, because despite his earlier comments to the contrary, Crowley doubted he'd be lasting much longer himself.

It was only a matter of minutes before Crowley was proven right, Aziraphale letting out a hoarse cry as he spilled into the dirt. The way it made him clamp down hard around Crowley's cock made the demon's hips similarly stutter, Aziraphale twitching and heaving beneath him as Crowley rode out the crest of his orgasm with a staccato rhythm.

"Fuck," he breathed softly, forehead pressed against Aziraphale's shuddering back. He stayed buried deep until the shudders rippling through Aziraphale's body began to subside, long enough for his softened cock to slide free as a matter of course when he finally shifted his hips back. Aziraphale let out a soft moan at the loss, not lifting his head from where he'd nestled it into the crook of his elbow.

"Well," Crowley said, a little shaky as he straightened up. "I'd call that a rather thorough punishment, I'm sure anyone would agree."

Aziraphale managed a low, sated moan in response.

Crowley clicked his fingers, the tattered shreds of Aziraphale's breeches instantly reforming, clean and whole, his own trousers laced and tidy with the same miracle. Aziraphale gathered himself and slowly stood to shake off the dirt, wobbling a little with soreness and surprise as Crowley clicked again, unlocking the manacles on his wrists.

Aziraphale blinked down at the chains as they coiled harmlessly on the floor. "You're letting me go?"

"'Course," Crowley replied. That had never been in question, regardless of the personal risk he was taking to do so. "Can't go letting you get guillotined. You'll be stuck filling out paperwork for the next few years trying to get a new body, which means you won't be down here, getting yourself into unfortunate circumstances that I can take advantage of."

Aziraphale looked for a moment like he was going to say how lovely that sounded, then clearly thought better of it. "Well," he said at length. "I don't know about you, but I've worked up a rather large appetite." His eyes twinkled with a smile. "What would you say to some crepes?"


End file.
